


An Unlikely Romance- Lecherous Loki & Natalia

by starrynightfantasies



Series: In Clone Love and War [1]
Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: Amusement Parks, Clones, F/M, Lecherous Loki isn't all that Lecherous, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: This story connects to In Clone Love and War. Only read this after chapter 13! Otherwise, you might be a bit confused. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story connects to In Clone Love and War. Only read this after chapter 13! Otherwise, you might be a bit confused. ;)

Lecherous Loki had been lying on the couch silently brooding about April’s alleged kiss with the reclusive clone when his world was suddenly turned upside down. It was late afternoon, and he was feeling pretty low. He’d known all along that April didn’t really hold any interest for him. But he comforted himself with the thought that she held no real love for the others either. Evidently, he’d been wrong. When he’d heard the news around the house that she had actually _kissed_ one of the others, he found himself overwhelmed with envy.

How many times had he tried to lure her away from everyone? How many times had he complimented her? He snorted to himself thinking of the wasted hours he’d spent pining for her; thinking he just might have a chance if he said the right thing. However, all of that would become meaningless a few moments later.

  
When April walked through the door that day with the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on, he thought he was dreaming. April _never_ brought anyone home with her, and he suddenly wondered if he was hallucinating. She was a tiny little thing- no more than 5’ 5” with short brown hair and the most intriguing eyes. They were purple. He stretched his body and unfolded from his prone position, trying his best not to appear as if he’d been lying around all day- which he most certainly _had._

“You have _three_ of him?! Are they _triplets?”_ He heard her say.

  
One of the others- that damn whiny one- answered. 

“Of _course_ we’re not triplets! We’re... well-- what exactly would you call us? _I’m_ Loki and _he’s_ Loki, and--” 

Thank the Norns April stopped him before he could continue. 

 

Lecherous Loki approached the five of them, and the beautiful girl’s mouth fell open in shock. He smiled at her. 

“Holy _shit!_ There are _four!”_

He glanced over at April to gauge her reaction to the situation, and he could see that she was way out of her element. Her eyes were closed, and she was starting to get that strange little wrinkle between her eyebrows that developed just before she burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. 

“Actually...if you include my husband, who is the original, there are seven.”

"Seven? SEVEN?! How the he--"

When he finally made it to the group, Lecherous was able to take in all of the girl’s features. To say he was smitten was an understatement. He was absolutely bewitched. 

“You brought a pretty girl in here, and you weren’t going to tell me?”

April looked positively nervous and he honestly had no idea why. She’d brought a stranger into the house knowing that person would find out about them. How could she be nervous about her being around him?

The adorable woman standing next to April looked up at him, and he watched as the most beautiful blush spread across her delicate cheeks. She smiled, but quickly looked down as if she were too shy to speak. 

"Darling, you have such a beautiful blush on those cheeks..." 

"I- I um... Thank you...?" 

"Norns, there it is again, love. I'd like to see that pink flush _all over your body..."_

 

 

Natalia had been shocked to see so many versions of her best friend’s husband standing there, but what had really rendered her speechless was _that_ one. The one who’d strutted all the way across the room just to tell her he wanted to see her naked. She’d never _been_ naked with a _man_ before, but she’d like to get naked with _him._ She blushed again just because she’d had that thought. 

April motioned for him to go with her to the other room, and Natalia suddenly felt all the air leave her lungs. She feared April might keep him away from her, and she definitely didn’t want that...but she didn’t think she could give him what he wanted _...yet._ Her mind was such a whirlwind that when the other three Loki’s approached her again, she didn’t realize they were speaking to her.

 

Lecherous thought April was taking him into the other room to scold him for his behavior, especially after the incident with the principal. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find that she was only trying to give him a few words of advice. As it turned out, her friend’s name was Natalia- _such_ _a beautiful name for a lovely girl_ \- and she was very, very innocent. He was certain he had already doomed his chances with her, but April seemed to think she might be willing to watch a movie with him if he behaved himself. The only problem was that he didn’t think he had the guts to ask. He could say suggestive things to anyone at any time, but the idea of seriously asking her to spend time with him made his palms sweat. 

“Would you like me to speak with her first?” April asked, kindly. 

Somehow, she always knew what he needed. She always knew what they _all_ needed. He nodded, feeling more like her son than a clone of her husband, even though he was thousands of years older than she was.

 

Natalia saw April come through the door, but _he_ wasn’t behind her. Her heart hammered in her chest. She looked around, trying not to be too obvious, but she was quite certain April had already caught her. She tried to play it off by asking what the quadruplets’ names were. They all insisted they were called ‘Loki,’ just like April’s husband, but Natalia wasn’t buying it. She thought they just might be trying to play some elaborate prank on her.

“Natalia, can we...?” April motioned toward the other room with her head. Natalia felt the bottom drop out of her heart again.

She followed April into the other room, trying not to trip over her own feet from nervous energy. 

“They’re clones. Of Loki,” April said, as soon as she'd closed the door behind her. It was as if she couldn't hold it in any longer; like she'd been carrying an armed grenade and had been looking for the perfect place to drop it.  

It was not at all what Natalia had expected to hear. Her jaw didn’t seem to work. It was stuck in the open position. For a few moments, Natalia couldn't speak or move. She could see by the expression on April's face that her friend wasn't playing games. Besides, April didn't usually prank people she  _liked._ She and Loki enjoyed pranking people they  _hated._ Finally, she asked the first question that came to mind. 

"Is this some government project that I shouldn't know about? Are you about to tell me that I'll be dead in a matter of hours?" 

April hesitated just long enough to make Natalia very uncomfortable. Then she smiled and shook her head.

 

April tried to explain the situation to her, but all she really understood was that April’s husband wasn’t...from Earth. None of that really mattered though. The next thing April assaulted her with was her assumption that the clone who’d flirted so mercilessly with her actually _liked_ her. 

Natalia shook her head. 

“No. He just wants to see me naked,” she blushed. 

That was such an embarrassing bodily function. Why did she have to blush furiously every time someone said anything out of sorts around her? She was a grown woman, for heaven’s sake! 

“He’s not like that. Not really. He just needs some affection...” 

And that’s all it took. A little nudge from April.

 

When Natalia emerged from the bedroom, the clone’s eyes followed her everywhere she went. She could feel his eyes on her, and she blushed even more. Thinking about blushing made her blush. She rolled her eyes.

“Your name is Natalia?” 

He’d snuck up on her, and she jumped. Then she blushed again. _But god his voice!_

“Yes... and you’re Loki.” 

He smirked. 

“And _he’s_ Loki, and _he’s_ Loki, and...” he grinned, pointing to the other clones. 

Natalia laughed, and he felt chills run down his back. 

“Ah... would you like to sit with me? Maybe watch a movie? You can choose...I haven’t seen any of them.” 

She blushed. 

“I- I’d really like that. Will anyone mind if we take up the whole couch?” She glanced around nervously. 

He chuckled. “No, love. I’ve been taking up this whole couch since the very beginning. It’s mine now.”

“So what kind of movies do you like?”

Natalia turned to look at him and almost fell over backward. She wasn’t used to the way he looked at her. He looked at her like he genuinely cared what kind of movies she liked- not like he was just trying to make casual conversation until the moment he took her clothes off. She blushed at the thought.

“I like all kinds... but I was thinking something scary would be fun,” she smiled.

April had said he needed affection, and there was no better way to gain affection from a female than to watch a scary movie. Natalia planned to snuggle with him as much as possible. If this was the best dream she’d ever had- which she was starting to think was the case- she was going to take advantage of it. 

Loki smiled, and he looked like he knew _exactly_ what she was planning. He stood up from the couch and pulled a heavy blanket from a nearby chair.

“Will you share a blanket with me? I have no ill intent, love. I just thought you might get chilled.”

 

Natalia chose the most frightening movie she could find and settled onto the couch next to him. When his arm draped lazily over her shoulders, she leaned into him, taking in his scent and allowing his long black hair to tickle her face. 

 

 

_To be continued..._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So how do you know April?" Lecherous Loki asked, trying to make conversation. 

He had been fighting to keep his less innocent thoughts at bay since the moment she'd sat down next to him. Her small body fit so perfectly in the crook of his arm, and her fragrance was light and sweet and had his head full of images of bare skin and writhing bodies. Perhaps he  _was_ as bad as the others thought...

"I'm a Science teacher. We work at the same school. Besides that, we've been friends for a while," she smiled, and dimples appeared in her already adorable cheeks. 

He gave her a look of pure shock when he realized that she  _worked at April's school_. She probably knew about the  _incident_. 

"I--um--I've been there. Once." 

Natalia laughed. "Really? I saw April and Loki- well, the other Loki- there the night of April's musical. They had the cutest children with them." 

 _Oh fuck._  

"Were you there?"

He lowered his head, but didn't answer immediately. 

"One of the little girls said the  _funniest thing_ to Ms Lewis," she said, giggling and touching his leg. "She was  _flirting_ with her! Ms Lewis is our principal, and she's kind-of a b-"

Loki almost choked. 

Natalia's purple eyes widened, and she tenderly touched his arm. "Are you alright?" 

"Uh, yes... So, you saw April and Loki with some children, eh?" 

Natalia nodded and giggled at the memory of the little blonde girl who'd upset Ms Lewis so thoroughly. 

"What do you know about  _him_?" 

Natalia shrugged. "Just what April has told me...that he's not from here. Why?" 

She was genuinely curious, and it was refreshing to speak with someone who didn't know everything about everyone in the house. Things were strange when everyone around you knew about your entire childhood plus every thought that had ever passed through your head. 

"Well, we all wanted to go see her musical, and she knew that might turn some heads...the six of us walking in there with her and Loki. You see,  _he_ knows a bit of magic." 

Natalia's face lit up, and she snuggled closer to him, making his heart race. 

" _Magic?_ " She whispered in awe. 

"Yes... he was able to make us  _appear_ to be school-aged children so we could attend April's function that night." 

Loki watched Natalia's face but did not speak. He could see her expression changing as she realized that the little girl she'd thought was so adorable had actually been  _him_. She suddenly pointed a shaky finger at him and covered her gaping mouth with her other hand. He merely nodded at her and shrugged. 

"That was  _you_?" 

"Cute little blonde girl isn't so cute anymore?" He laughed. "Actually, that got me into quite a bit of trouble here. I thought they were going to throw me out of the house...or worse." 

Natalia touched his shoulder, sending chills down his back. "Of  _course_ I still think she was cute. That was hilarious, but now Ms Lewis wants to send someone out to investigate that little blonde girl's home life..." 

Loki looked sad for a moment.

"I need to learn to keep my mouth closed. Natalia, I apologize for being so...lewd earlier. I don't express myself well, and when I saw you I-- I thought  _don't let her get away...she's so lovely_ \-- but I didn't know how to  _say_ that. I figured you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I had no idea that you were so...innocent." 

He looked down for a moment, unable to meet her eyes. It wasn't that he was afraid of rejection. He'd been rejected so many times, it had become inevitable. He was simply tired of seeing that  _look_ in people's eyes when they didn't know how to answer. He'd seen that look in his mother's eyes- when he'd begged her to lie to him; to tell him he really  _was_ her real son. He'd seen it in Odin's eyes when he'd wanted so badly to be accepted. Over and over again, he'd seen that look. When he finally drew up the courage to look at Natalia again, he didn't see what he had expected. She was smiling at him. It was a sweet, forgiving smile he knew he would never forget. She reached up to touch his cheek, and he shivered involuntarily. 

"Don't apologize, Loki. I actually kinda liked it," she blushed. "No one has ever said anything like that to me, and coming from  _you_ , it was...sexy." 

Natalia cocked her head to the side. "Wait, did you say you thought I was  _lovely_?" She blushed. 

He nodded. "Yes, of course. You're beautiful... your eyes are mesmerizing, and I was being serious about the blush on your cheeks." 

They sat and looked at each other for a brief moment, each getting closer to the other until Loki finally worked up the nerve to reach up and touch her cheek with his palm. Their lips met, and they were breathless when they broke apart. 

"That was...my first kiss," Natalia whispered. 

Loki looked at her in shock. "Your  _first?_ " 

She nodded and blushed crimson, but he smiled triumphantly. "Well, I suppose it was  _mine_ as well, if you only count the ones I've had as  _me_ ," he winked, hoping she understood what he meant. 

"You mean, you haven't kissed anyone...in this body?" 

"No one but you, Sweetling." 

She smiled. "I'd like it if you did it again..." 

He did. Many times. In fact, they missed all of the movie, but neither of them had actually planned to watch the horror flick in the first place. When it was over, Loki looked around and noticed that everyone had vacated the rooms. 

"Would you like to go somewhere else for a bit? I don't know  _where_ , exactly. I don't really know my way around, but we could have some privacy at least." 

Natalia suddenly smiled excitedly. "Let's go to the amusement park! Do you like roller coasters?" 

 

 

As Natalia suspected, the supposedly 'lecherous' clone had a childlike sense of adventure, and it was contagious. As soon as they'd left the house, Loki lifted her off of her feet and began carrying her down the street. 

 _"Oh!_ " She giggled. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

Loki laughed. "Sweetling, I can carry a  _lot_ of weight... you are light as a feather." 

Natalia cocked her head to the side. "How much is a lot?" 

"Around fifty tons." 

"Holy  _shit!_ Oh- okay... Then I guess I won't hurt you... but how do you know which way to go?" 

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I don't. You'll have to tell me, love." 

Each time he turned a corner, he swung her body around, eliciting a squeal of excitement from her. They hadn't even made it to their destination, and she was already having the  _best_ date ever. 

 

 

"You know, sometimes when they see a couple get on, they'll stop the ride for a few minutes so-- so the pair is stuck at the top..." Natalia said, blushing.

They were standing in line at the Ferris wheel; both looking up at the flashing lights. 

"Why would they do  _that_?" 

As soon as he'd asked the question, an even bigger question hit his brain. 

"Wait... are  _we_ a couple? I- I mean... I'd  _like_ to be... if you want," he looked down, trying not to blush. 

Natalia hid her face. She was immediately mortified at her slip-up. She hadn't meant the word  _couple_ as an official title, but evidently that's how he'd taken it. However, it seemed he  _wanted_ to be an official couple. She smiled tentatively and looked up at him through her lashes. 

"You mean, you want to be...my boyfriend?" 

Loki took her hands and squeezed them gently. "Without a doubt, darling," he said, kissing her cheek. 

Natalia wanted to jump up and down and squeal with excitement, but she kept herself in check. 

"They um... they stop the ride at the top so the couples can kiss." 

She could feel her face flaming, and she wondered if she would ever stop blushing any time she spoke of kissing or sex or love. It was so embarrassing, but it seemed Loki liked it. He touched her cheek and chuckled softly. 

"Do you want to kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel, Sweetling?" 

Natalia couldn't answer. All she could do was hide her face in his chest and nod. 

 

 

"Loki, I feel bad...making you wait. I- I mean, I  _want_ to...you know. With you. But I have no experience, and I don't want to disappoint you. Would you...teach me?" 

They were on the Ferris wheel waiting for the moment when the ride would stop at the top, and Natalia had been deep in thought about how she would broach the subject with him. She'd never felt  _this_ attracted to anyone. If she were honest, she'd never wanted to have sex with any of her other boyfriends. They'd been so eager- as if that was all they wanted from her. Her only concern now was that she'd heard losing her virginity would be painful. 

Loki reached up to take her chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

"My love, don't you dare feel badly for that. I'm happy just being with you. Of course I want to make love to you... who wouldn't? And I would be honored to--teach you-- but I will wait for you to be ready." 

Natalia smiled. 

"The thing is, I  _am_ ready. I want you, but I'm kinda scared. I've heard that it hurts..." 

Loki kissed her sweetly and caressed her cheek. 

"Sweetling, I promise I will be gentle. I can't stand the thought of hurting you." 

"You know... we could do more than just kiss up here..." Natalia suggested. 

She was dying to have his hands on her body, but she didn't want to cut their date short. She couldn't believe the effect he was having on her. The desperation she felt for his touch was overwhelming. 

Loki smiled at her, but shook his head. 

"Sweet Natalia, as much as I want to touch you  _everywhere_ , I-- I don't wish to defile you on this Ferris wheel. You're far too special for that, my love. You deserve better. You deserve to have more than that." 

Natalia's face flamed for a moment, and she felt an uneasy disappointment. She was embarrassed that she'd suggested such a thing only to be turned down, but when she considered his reply, she realized just how sweet it was. He  _respected_ her. He understood how special it was that he would be her first, and he wanted to make her first time perfect for her. 

"Oh, Loki... thank you. We can still kiss though, right?" 

" _Gods yes_! I'm not a saint, love." 

 

 

_To be continued...._

 


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I'm ready to go home now, Loki." 

Natalia was pressed against him with her lips brushing his earlobe as she whispered those words. They had kissed on the Ferris wheel until their lips were swollen, and she'd found one of his kinks- his ears. Since then, she had driven him out of his mind licking and biting them until he could barely walk in a straight line. They rode the roller coaster together, and Loki thought he enjoyed watching her laughing and squealing more than the actual ride. 

"We still need to get our picture, love."

He was hoping he could get a souvenir; perhaps a necklace with their portrait. This had been the best night of his life, and he wasn't about to let it go by without a single thing to remember it. He was suddenly terrified she would slip through his fingers and disappear without a trace. 

She grasped his fingers and pulled them to her lips, kissing each one and smiling wickedly when she heard his sudden gasp. 

"What's wrong, baby?" She smiled. 

Loki clenched his jaw, but he couldn't lie to her. She was just too perceptive. 

"Sweetling, you've found the second one..." 

Another wicked smile graced her face before she slipped the tip of his index finger into her mouth, sucking gently. He groaned and pulled her close. 

" _If you keep doing that, we won't make it home..._ " he whispered. 

She giggled and blushed. "Do I  _really_ turn you on that much?" 

He stared at her for a second in total disbelief. How could a woman as beautiful as Natalia  _not_ know that every male within a 50 mile radius was looking at her? 

"Sweetling, you are the single most attractive creature I have ever laid eyes on. Of  _course_ you turn me on. I can barely walk." 

 

"There we are!" Natalia pointed at the pictures excitedly. 

"We can get key chains, or necklaces, or--" 

"I want a necklace. That way I can keep you close to my heart," Loki whispered. He wasn't sure if what he said would be too cheesy, but it was how he felt, so he decided to go with it. 

Natalia smiled at him, and he relaxed. He knew his speech wasn't exactly  _normal_ for Midgard, but he tried to simply say exactly what he meant. He wanted her to know what was in his heart, and that was the only thing he could say that would convey what he really felt. 

"A necklace sounds perfect, love." 

 

Loki carried her all the way to her apartment, swinging her around corners and smiling when she giggled. He wondered if she could feel his heart pounding in his chest every time he thought of what they were about to do. It wasn't that he hadn't done it before. It was that he was nervous because he didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted to see anything but a smile on her face- a smile or a look of wonder, or a blush, or a glorious look of pure passion. 

"Do you have a roommate, sweetling? Or...?" 

She giggled. "Only my dog." 

"You have a dog?!" Loki was suddenly as excited as a child. He hadn't seen a dog in a very long time, and he hoped the animal liked him. 

"You like dogs?"

Loki smiled. "I  _love_ dogs...I just hope he likes me. Animals are very perceptive..."

Natalia scoffed. "Loki, you  _have_ to stop thinking of yourself as some kind of villain. You're amazing, and I'm sure my dog will let me know that I'm right!" 

 

As it turned out, Natalia was correct. Loki was bathed in affection the second Natalia opened the door to her apartment. 

"See? He  _loves_ you!" 

 

Loki was relieved that her dog didn't hate him, but he was even more relieved that they were finally alone. She'd nipped and kissed his ears and fingertips until he was so aroused he didn't know what to do with himself. One side of his brain was  _dying_ to get her naked while the other side was terrified that he wouldn't be able to satisfy her... or worse- that he'd hurt her. He could remember being with virgins in the past, but they had meant virtually nothing to him, so he hadn't been so invested in the outcome of their trysts. This time was different. This time, he wanted everything to be perfect. 

"Are you...ready?" Natalia whispered. 

Her eyes were dilated, and she blushed deeply before looking at her feet. Loki's heart hammered in his throat. She was so beautiful he couldn't look away. He took her hands in his and gently squeezed them. 

"Sweetling, I want you so badly, but I want to make sure  _you're_ ready.  _Are_ you ready? I promise to be gentle... I swear I will try my best not to hurt you, my love." 

She looked up at him through her lashes, blushing crimson. 

"I--I don't mind if it hurts... I want to feel everything with you, Loki." 

She took his hand and led him toward her bedroom; heart pounding in her ears. Little did she know, he felt the same. 

 

"We could just... kiss for a while. Maybe that would help our nerves." 

Natalia smiled at Loki's suggestion. They were laying together across her bed, but neither had the courage to actually make the first move. Finally, she reached over and buried her hand in his hair, pulling him toward her. Their lips met hesitantly, but soon after they were panting and holding each other anywhere they could. 

" _Loki...I want you."_  

Loki slid his hand up Natalia's skirt, marveling at her soft skin. Inching his way closer to the apex of her thighs, he looked at her. 

"May I?" His voice was husky with need, and Natalia groaned at the sound. 

" _Yes...touch me, please,"_ she begged. 

His hands made their way up her thighs, pushing her skirt up around her waist, and he began gently teasing her. His fingertips dragged down the insides of her legs as she quivered with anticipation. He reached for her shirt, but suddenly looked up to ask for permission. 

"Is this okay, my love?" 

"Loki... please. I need your touch." 

As he slipped her shirt over her head, he stopped to kiss her once more, working his way down her throat and toward her chest. He paused to gaze at her; to kiss every soft sweet inch of her skin. 

"Gods, you're beautiful." 

Natalia felt her entire body flush, and she remembered the words he'd spoken the first time they had met. She pulled him toward her, kissing him passionately as she wrapped her legs around him. 

"Loki...I- I'm falling in love with you."

He stopped for a moment to look at her; to look at her eyes, her expression. He'd been falling for her since the moment he'd laid eyes on her, but he'd been too afraid to say it. Now as he looked at her, he knew she was telling the truth. It frightened him to feel so attached to her. He'd lost so much in his lifetime. He'd loved so many people who hadn't loved him in return. He'd fought to protect people who laughed in his face. But when he looked at her, all he saw was honesty. She was so innocent. She had no reason to lie to him. 

"Sweetling, I've already fallen in love with you. Natalia, I love you. I think...I think somehow, I always have. We were made for each other." 

Tears welled in her eyes, and she kissed him, breathing in his scent and grasping his hair. 

"Take me. Make me yours." 

 

Natalia lay on the bed watching as he removed his clothing, and she couldn't help but wonder how on  _earth_ he was ever going to  _fit_. As he slowly removed her skirt and panties, she could feel herself growing damp between her thighs, and she began to pant. She'd never felt so needy in her life. It wasn't as if no one had  _tried_ to be with her this way. She just hadn't wanted to. This time was different. This time, there was a raging desire burning in her. 

Loki kissed her belly, licked her nipples, and kneaded her breasts until she could feel the slick arousal dripping between her thighs. When he finally touched her there, she gasped. 

"Was that alright?" 

He looked shocked, as if he'd done something wrong, but she immediately reassured him. 

" _Yes_...Don't stop." 

Slowly, gently, he slid one long finger inside her and began to tease her; using his thumb to rub her in  _just the right spot_. She was writhing and panting, and beginning to feel something  _so_ _big_ creeping up on her. She didn't want him to stop, but she didn't know what this feeling was. Soon she was begging him; calling out his name.  _Loki... oh Loki... Oh god._ And he continued to kiss her and his fingers continued their slow torture until she exploded. She was gasping; her entire body in such a state of pleasure that she didn't even know if she was still  _inside it_. 

When she finally came down from her high, he was watching her. His loving eyes were gazing at her as if she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

"Oh my god... " That was all she could say. 

"Loki...I want you...  _now._ " 

"Sweetling, I don't want to hurt you. I promise I'll be gentle." 

 

Loki was nervous as he began to rub himself at her entrance. He'd watched her come apart at his touch, and all he wanted was to see her like that again. He didn't want to see her in any kind of pain,  _ever_. Her eyes were filled with trust as she looked at his face, and when he began to push into her he watched for any sign that he was causing her pain. She was breathless and blushing, and Loki was so aroused he was having trouble holding himself back. He touched her cheek as he entered her, noticing her tiny wince. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, love." 

She smiled. "It's okay. I'm okay. I  _want_ this. I want you." 

When he was fully inside her, he stopped to let her adjust. He stroked her cheek and kissed her, and she tangled her fingers in his hair. 

"You feel so good inside me..."

"Are you ready, love? If I hurt you, please tell me. Alright?" 

Loki's expression was so sweet, so loving, Natalia almost couldn't bear it. She kissed him and nodded. 

He slid his hands down to her hips and began to move inside her; slowly at first. When Natalia began to moan and call out to him, Loki couldn't stop himself from going faster. He gasped and groaned as he felt her body tighten around him. She arched her back and called out his name as she came, her body clenching around him. As much as he tried to hold himself back, he couldn't. Her body felt so good, and he had never made love like that. He gasped her name as he spilled his seed deep inside her. " _Natalia._ "

 

They lay still for a few moments, just holding each other, but Loki was still concerned. 

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Natalia giggled. 

"God, no. I feel amazing...  _You_ were amazing." 

 

 


End file.
